Signal Pistol (PG3D)
This article describes the Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you are looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Signal Pistol (PGW). The Signal Pistol is a Premium default weapon introduced in the 8.4.0 update. Appearance It has the same design as the Flower Power, however it seems to have a shorter barrel and a less curved red/black grip. It has a red, fluted barrel, and a black hammer on the back of the gun. Strategy This weapon is a good weapon to dish out burst damage. All 3 shots hitting will result on a kill on unarmored or brittle opponents. Tips *Make each shot count by aiming at the ground near the enemy or at its legs. The splash damage can catch enemies unaware even if you miss. *This weapon is not affected by gravity, so lead shots and burst at longer-range opponents. *The Signal Pistol has no staying power due to having only 3 shots. Take cover or retreat when reloading to prepare for another burst. *This weapon inflicts very little self-damage, allowing you to rocket jump towards higher places where opponents without explosive weapons equipped can't reach giving you time to counter the oppoent. Many players can jump into enemy fire, live, and kill you. Counters *Attack from medium-long range. This weapon lacks a scope and the user will have difficulty idenfifying targets at long range. *It might not help to have a wall behind you, as the splash damage could hit off the wall and strike you. *Watch out for rocket-jumping opponents, who can finish you off with a burst and a few shots. *When the user proceeds to produce a burst of flares, dodge the bursts (they have a predictable travel path) and retaliate when the user reloads, which will take some time. However, be cautious and kill the user quickly, as the user can overwhelm you at close range using this weapon's burst damage. *The gun has a long reload time, so attack the user while the gun is being reloaded. Upgrades N/A Theme N/A Supported Maps Close ranged maps. Weapon Setups Have a powerful Sniper equipped with you. Trivia * It looks similar to the Flower Power. * It is one of the 7 free guns that are given to you at the start of the game. *It is based off of a Flare Gun. (Team Fortress 2 has another example that looks similar to this) **Flare Guns are not necessarily used as a weapon, but are used to send signals to show your position. * As a beginner weapon, its ammo is restored automatically after the player dies. This trait is shared with the Simple Flamethrower, Simple Shotgun, Best Friend, Pixel Gun, and Sniper Rifle. However, this now works with all weapons. *As of version 9.0.0., this weapon is the only knock-backer that does not inflict self-harm on non-armored, and players without accessories. The only way that the player can inflict damage to oneself would be to stand right next to a wall, and directly shooting at it at point-blank range. *In the 9.4.1 update, this and the Simple Shotgun changed their designs. *This used to do only 1 damage out of 9 hearts until its buff in 10.3.1, making it do 6 hearts when you hurt yourself with it. *This has been added to Deadly Games in 11.0.0. *In the 11.0.0 update, this weapon's stats were changed; **Its capacity was changed from 3 to 1. **Its damage is more lethal,killing an unarmored player in 2 shots or less. **It was given the Rockets attribute. Category:Weapons Category:Premium Category:Default Category:Area Damage Category:Rockets